


Full of hope

by Annie94



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie94/pseuds/Annie94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noya was expecting it at the least, he was. But why did it hurt- still?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full of hope

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write something that crossed my mind twice..

“Hey Nishinoya,” he replied.

Noya was expecting it at the least, he was. But why did it hurt- still?

_Nishinoya. What happened to you calling me Yuu or Yuu-chan, Asahi?_  
_Who am I kidding? It’s been...half a year._

Suddenly, everything went back to him. The mornings he woke up to beside Asahi, the food they shared, the laughs the other could give and the comfort he could return. Groceries Asahi bought and the meals he had turned them, an empty apartment Asahi left him to, a home he gave, kisses he gave and love Asahi returned, a day he started and a night Asahi finished. All of those years passed by his mind in a span of 5 seconds, all of it, even their break up. 

"A-Asahi, san.” He replied, almost a whisper, barely wanting a conversation. He wanted to run away from that convenience store, he already has someone waiting for him at the train station- promising a date, after he buy his GariGari Kun.

Maybe Asahi could notice the stiffness he has, maybe Asahi had been better in observing so he didn’t want to linger anymore.

“I- goodbye, Nishinoya.” He picked up the items he dropped shortly before he bumped into Nishinoya, turned around, and left.

For good?

_That’s right. Why am I’m expecting you to ask me how I’ve been after I broke up with you? You must still be mad. I said I didn’t want to hear what you had to say, I told you to stay away, I said a lot of mean thing and yet.._

Nishinoya hadn’t move after the encounter, standing on the personal care isle for about awhile now and the static on his chest wouldn’t leave. He thought he had moved on, he thought someone can make him even happier the way Asahi did for the last 2 years, but, who was he kidding?

It was Asahi, it has always been Asahi.

He bolted out of the store with nothing in his hands, but, hoping he could get back something he dropped on purpose. Something. Someone. And he saw his figure not too far away, his usual hair fluttering on the sharp wind the train causes. On the right, his new chapter awaits, on his left, the soaked part of the book was there. Is he willing to leave that part and move on to the new one- explore new things, new mistakes, grow from that and repeat until he finds what is truly right for him or, restore the old chapter and tear off the chapters next to it, and close the book?

He surely didn’t want to waste any more time.

 

“Asahi-san!” then he ran.


End file.
